The Wise Miko
by JanaeGee
Summary: Kagome is confronted by no other than a transformed Sesshomaru, who needs the assistance of a trusted, albeit annoying ally. For various challenges.
1. Chapter 1

_Dognapped_

**A/N: **I do not own Inuyasha. c:

This is for the **Inu Challenge**. Hope you enjoy!

**Prompt: **_Paw. _

This was definitely… a turn of events.

Wiggling under the giant, furry paw, Kagome tried to get as comfortable as she could under the large, transformed Daiyoukai. It wasn't the most appropriate thing, being stuck under the hairy beast, but it had been minutes since she had stopped struggling and screaming for help, finding it pointless after she had noticed that the Inu would only stare at her passively with his blood red eyes.

"Sesshomaru-sama," she assumed, guessing it was the youkai by the purple markings that imprinted into his fur and skin. She had only seen the demon in his true form once, but she went by what she knew and was familiar with; the blue moon adorning his forehead, two stripes slashing across his cheeks, his silver mane, and a maroon colored aura.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" She asked, faintly wondering if he could understand her.

As if reading her silly thoughts, he snapped at her, abruptly baring sharp canines.

"I'll take that as a no." She meekly murmured.

He looked down at her stoically, puffing out air through his nose sharply. Gazing at her, he released his paw from her person slowly, setting it to the side.

Kagome took in a deep, needed breath of air, inhaling fully. He hadn't been suffocating her, but she had certainly felt constricted.

Standing up reluctantly, she looked up into the eyes of the towering dog youkai, who in turned sat in front of her, his long, fluffy tail wrapped around his legs.

She was tempted to run away, but the fact that she still lived puzzled her. Why had he not harmed her yet? What was happening?

She had only been walking the short trek to the village, happy to be back to the past when the large dog had seemed to pop out of nowhere, her senses flaring as soon as she spotted him. It had been too late by then, for he had already pinned her down to the grass, effectively holding her there until she stopped wriggling.

Now he swooped down low, his head bowed as he regarded her expectantly.

Kagome stood there for a few long seconds before it clicked.

"You want me to…hop on?"

He growled low at her wording, but he beckoned her, confirming her guess.

Looking between the visible village and Sesshomaru, she bit her lip.

"What do you want from me?"

She squeaked when he chomped menacingly, his eyes glinting with annoyance and impatience.

"I see that you're angry, Sesshomaru-sama," she stepped back nervously, "but maybe it would be a bit easier to understand you if you were in your other form?"

Growling again, he swiftly grabbed the priestess by the cuffs of her shirt with his fangs, making sure not to get venomous saliva on her, and carried away the once again screaming, flailing priestess.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

**A/N: **I do not own Inuyasha.

**Prompt: **_Whiskers._

"Oof!"

Kagome winced, sitting up to wipe her face off. Had the oversized dog found it necessary to drop her from so high?

"Look, Sesshomaru-sama!" She stood up and dusted herself off angrily, "I don't know what the big deal is, but that was rude!" Hands on hips, she glared up at him with steely eyes.

He simply stared her down as if none of the words she said were transferring to those large ears of his. She sighed, believing it useless to try and talk to the frigid man-turned-dog.

She looked around her surroundings and regretted not running when he had lifted his paw off of her. However, she realized that would have been futile. With a demon, speed was usually on their side and he could have easily pounced on her a second time.

She awkwardly shifted from one foot to the other, wondering what to do now. She had no idea where she was and nothing looked familiar. The trek had been only five minutes, but with four legs, much distance could be covered in such a short time. They were in a thick part of a forest with bright sunshine filtering through the branches. Animals chirped and squeaked with life all around her, slightly mollifying her discomfort.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama?"

She spun around to the tinkling voice, her eyes widening at the sight before her.

A little girl stood partially behind a tree rubbing her eyes. She looked exhausted and dirty; her checkered orange and tan kosode looked singed and disorderly. It was the small side ponytail that Kagome remembered the small girl by.

"Rin-chan!"

Rin turned to Kagome with surprise and smiled tiredly. "Hi, Kagome!"

She jogged over to Rin, kneeling down in front of her and smoothing down the girl's tangled hair. "What happened to you?"

Rin's smile faded, replacing it with a thoughtful frown. "Rin doesn't remember much. She was picking flowers when everything went black."

"Hmm," Kagome hummed thoughtfully, "and do you know why Sesshomaru-sama is in his puppy form?"

She was suddenly pushed and harshly forced onto the grass once again, but this time face first by a wet nose. Yelping, she covered her own nose with her hands to lessen the impact of her face being forced into the ground. Shuddering, she looked up the best she could when something tickled her cheeks, noticing that his long, silver whiskers were brushing lightly there. She quickly apologized to Inuyasha in her head, now having a dose of her own medicine of being forcefully "sat".

His eyes were narrowed on her dangerously, warning her. Heart suddenly racing, she squeaked out, "sorry!" before he slowly lifted his nose.

Initial scare fading, she grumbled as she glared at the large beast, picturing herself taller, holding a doggie treat above his ears while he jumped to reach it.

Rin giggled softly. "Rin does not know why Sesshomaru-sama stays in this form, he will not tell Rin."

Kagome huffed. At least someone thought it was funny. Looking down at the young girl and then down at herself, she came to a conclusion.

"Let's get cleaned up, maybe after that we can find out what's going on." She looked up at Sesshomaru, narrowing her blue eyes on his red ones. "Lead the way?"

For once, he acknowledged her, inclining his head before standing as elegant as she thought an overgrown dog could do and ambling in the opposite direction.

So how are you liking it so far? I would love to know how I could improve.


	3. Chapter 3

_Putting on a Show_

**A/N: **All will be revealed! When? I'm not sure.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

**Word Count: **300

~O~O~O~O~O~

Arms spread high and body naked, she watched as Rin dashed into the water with a blithe scream, a large smile adorning her face.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh softly. She wouldn't mind having someone like that around.

The little girl glanced up and beckoned to her, her thick hair sticking to her face. "Come join Rin, Kagome! The water is nice a-and cold!"

Shaking her head with amusement, Kagome pulled her large, yellow bag from off of her shoulders and onto the grassy ground. Her brows furrowing at the sight of it when she spotted a newly formed hole. Sighing, she zipped it open, knowing she'd need a replacement soon.

After some shuffling, she found her bathing suit and zipped it back up before walking towards the dense trees. She stopped when she heard silent steps echoing her own.

Looking behind her, she noticed that Sesshomaru seemed to be following her.

"A moment of privacy, Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked as politely as she could before she continued walking. She almost growled in frustration when she heard the soft patter of his paws again.

"Okay then," she breathed out, deciding to try a new tactic. "I will be changing into this," she pointed to the article of clothing dangling in between two fingers, "and I doubt you'd like to see me do that."

At that, his head inclined the slightest before he sat down, his tail wrapping around his form.

Doing her best not to be insulted in any way, she smiled and hummed her way behind a tree to remove her clothing.

As she undressed, she heard a croaking sound. Looking up from her clothes, she found that she was face to face to a frog who stared back at her with green eyes.

Sighing, she allowed it a show.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the reviews! They make me feel all bubbly.

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Inuyasha. c:_

**Prompt: **Growl

**Word Count: **200

When she emerged from behind the trees, she jumped at the sudden low growl emitting from Inuyasha's older half-brother.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked, watching his narrowing red orbs. Immediately, she felt slightly silly due to the fact she was trying to converse with a canine, so she quickly turned around to face Rin, who silently watched Kagome with curious, warm eyes.

"What are you wearing, Kagome?"

Kagome looked down at her blue one piece. "This is called a bathing suit," she answered, walking towards the clear water to dip a toe in, "I wear it so I don't have lecherous monks watching me while I bathe, Rin-chan."

Nodding as if she understood, her eyes slanted between the bathing suit and her lord. Kagome noticed.

"What's wrong?" She inquired, crossing her arms around her body.

Looking once more between the two, Rin's gaze locked on Kagome and she smiled giddily. "Sesshomaru-sama does not like it."

Her cheeks heating up, Kagome turned towards the Inu who stared at her blankly. "How can you tell?"

"Growling," She replied simply. "Sesshomaru-sama only does that when he is very annoyed."

Blinking, she noticed that Rin had a point. The daiyoukai barely even talked.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I should have the next chapter up soon!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

**Prompt: **_Scent_

**Word Count: **200

~0~0~0~0~0

After the quick dip, the two had dried off and put on some clothes. Since Rin's clothes seemed to have been ruined, Kagome lent her a large, clean t-shirt that went down to her knees and a towel to dry off. With inquiring eyes, Rin accepted Kagome's gifts, wondering what else she had in the magical bag.

Kagome knew she would need to get back to her own group soon, considering she had told Inuyasha she'd be back by now, but she couldn't help but adore the little girl, making her want to stay for just a bit more longer.

She watched as Sesshomaru scented the air soundlessly before dipping down onto the soft grass, his paws resting under his head. Kagome peered with wary eyes as he watched her a few feet away, seemingly expecting something.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama?"

Perplexed, Kagome looked down at Rin who had found her sitting position comfortably inside of her lap. Her fingers that had been expertly brushing the tangles out of thick, brown strands paused.

Nodding a moment later, she turned her gaze from Sesshomaru to smile sweetly up at Kagome. "Sesshomaru-sama would like Rin to tell you that you are to assist him."


	6. Chapter 6

_Horribly Confused_

**Disclaimer: ***Bows lowly to Rumiko Takahashi*

**Word Count: **100

Kagome blinked. "Wait, what?"

"Sesshomaru-sama said he does not like repeating himself," Rin relayed proudly.

"How…what…who…_huh?_"

Rin covered her mouth, eyes sparkling as bright as the pond. "Kagome?"

"I'm _horribly _confused, Rin-chan," Kagome admitted. Looking between the two, her eyebrows furrowed, "how are you talking to him?"

Turning large eyes to the daiyoukai's red, sharp ones, she nodded once she had her answer. Turning back to Kagome, she lifted her arm above her head and rolled her hand back, showing Kagome the faintly pulsing, light blue mark on her wrist that was in the shape of a small, crescent moon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: ***Bows lowly to Rumiko Takahashi*

**Word Count: 100**

~x~x~x~x~x~x

Instantly, she felt the pulsing of youki swarming around Rin's wrist and knew this wasn't just any ordinary marking.

"_Wow_," she exclaimed, feeling the electrical sensation of the crescent as she ghosted her hand above it. "That's so cool, Rin-chan! What does it do?"

"This?" She asked, "It lets Rin talk to Sesshomaru-sama and Sesshomaru-sama talk to Rin anytime we want!" She sang, tracing the blue mark.

Kagome put her hand down in her lap and simply stared in wonder. She knew that if she were to actually touch it, it would repel her spiritual powers with a painful shock.


End file.
